Stay
by cham sam
Summary: La traición es parte de la vida pero como encontrar el perdón cuando traicionas a tu novio con su mejor amigo. A veces la respuesta la encuentra en el fondo de un bote de pastillas
1. Chapter 1

**T**ítulo: Stay,

.

**T**raducción: **Q**uédate

**.**

**P**alabras: 2853

.

Capitulo 1 Desesperación

El agua pasó de caliente a tibia anunciando que seguramente llevaba ahí dentro más de media hora

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y durante todo el día no había hecho más que dormir y tomar una ducha -Si así se le podía llamar-

En realidad tenia puesto su ropa interior y una camisa color café que no se molesto en quitarse. Había dejado de llorar no sabia si fue por que se dio cuenta que no serbia de nada o simplemente se quedo sin lágrimas

Quedo en una especie de transe al ver por ultima vez su celular tenia alrededor de trece llamadas perdidas. Dos correspondían de su mejor amigo, cinco eran de su novio y las seis restantes de…

Se sentía mal, fatal más bien dicho no quería salir, corrección no podía salir. Simplemente no podía salir y caminar en la calle así como si nada, aun no o tal vez nunca, no después de lo que había hecho

….

_-Ah Shun-gimió sintiendo como el chico la embestía con más fuerza _

_El muchacho aumento la velocidad cegado completamente por la pasión, locura y lujuria _

_-Ah, ah-volvió a gemir_

_-Di mi nombre-le pidió el chico en un susurro directo en su oído _

_La chica se quedo con la boca abierta aun así no pronuncio nada. Vio los ojos chocolate que tenía enfrente y le regresaba la mirada_

_Entonces el chico la embistió con lentitud y profundidad _

_-¡Shun¡ ¡Shun!-lo complació cerrando los ojos disfrutando del placer_

_…._

No, no podía recordarlo no. Le hacia daño -demasiado- Ella, era una chica obediente, responsable, tenia amigos si, solo los suficientes, no iba a muchas fiestas solo a las que tenia tiempo, no era una chica de la vida loca ni nada por el estilo era simplemente una chica normal

Dios, era una niña de diecisiete con un novio de la misma edad. El la amaba y ella podía apostarlo pero ella a el…

Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de eso

Desde los once años se dio una idea de como quería que fuera el chico de sus sueños. Para tener tan temprana edad era muy realista con aquel tema

Su primera vez…La había imaginado ya miles de veces y tenia que ser perfecta, es decir si va a perder su virginidad al menos tenia que planearlo bien no

Primero que nada había buscado al hombre adecuado tenia que tener por lo menos la mitad de cualidades que ella esperaba y lo encontró

Era lindo con ella, respetuoso, caballeroso y romántico. No era el chico más guapo sobre la tierra pero si uno de los mejores partidos

Y el día en el que perdería su virginidad iba ser con el, hubiera sido con el, ella quería que fuera el ya lo había planeado por meses _maldita sea_

Pero todo eso lo mando a la mierda al haberla perdido dentro del baño del departamento de Dan con el mejor amigo de su novio

Con tan solo cerrar los ojos lo recordaba, recordaba todo, como había sucedido, con quien y el lugar en el que por primera vez fue infiel

…..

_El reloj marcaria las tres de la tarde estaba en el departamento de su novio pues se habían citado para estudiar en grupo. _

_Esperarían a que llegaran todos que no debían de tardar _

_-Alice pasare por Keith y Mira-aviso tomando las llaves del auto y las del departamento-No tardo ¿Estarás bien sin mi? _

_-No tardaras mucho ¿cierto?-pregunto inocentemente_

_-No, solo iré por ellos y regreso-contesto en un tono tranquilo _

_-De acuerdo entonces aquí los espero-le sonrió-¿Oye Dan? _

_-¿si?..._

_-¿Puedo tomar una ducha aquí?-pregunto sonrojada_

_-Claro puedes hacer lo que tu quieras estas en tu casa-Dijo el chico de forma gentil-Bueno debo irme _

_Dan se acerco a ella y beso su frente con ternura antes de salir del apartamento _

_Una vez sola, se apresuro a ir al baño, cerro la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse _

_Se quito el pantalón y después empezó a desabotonar su camisa con calma _

_-¿Que fue eso?-exclamo al escuchar ruido fuera del baño_

_Se asusto un poco y espero a que solo fuera su imaginación pero esta vez se escucho como algo caía y se rompía_

_Trago aire tranquilizando sus nervios y sin darse cuenta ya había tomado las tijeras metálicas que se encontraban dentro de uno de los cajones del tocador _

_Salió en pasos silenciosos sin tomar importancia en como había quedado vestida y alzo las tijeras a la altura de su rostro, reviso con cuidado cada esquina y dio pasos al frente. Trato de dar un suspiro pero se vio interrumpida por una mano que tapo su boca y otra que la rodeo de la cintura _

_Entrando en pánico comenzó a patalear y dejo caer las tijeras al suelo _

_-Tranquila, tranquila soy yo-le hablo con calma y la soltó poco a poco_

_-¡¿Shun que crees que estas haciendo?!- le reclamo una vez que miro de quien se trataba _

_-Creí que eras alguien más lo siento-explico rápidamente _

_-¡Casi me matas de un susto!- se quejo-¿Cómo entraste? _

_-Tengo copea de la llave-informo pero se dio cuenta de que la chica no lo escuchaba _

_-Estas sangrando-murmuro ella teniendo la vista en el lugar de donde emanaba la sangre _

_Estiro la mano y tomo la del chico para comprobar que estaba herido y en el dedo anular tenia una cortada que no dejaba de sangrar_

_-¿Cómo te sucedió?-pregunto obviamente refiriéndose a la herida _

_-Se me resbalo un vaso y al tratar de recogerlo me corte-resumió. Entonces eso fue lo que se había escuchado Alice desde el baño _

_Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta habían llegado nuevamente hasta el baño. Alice había sacado el botequín de primeros auxilios que Dan dejaba a la mano para cualquier emergencia y ya se encontraba curando el dedo del chico _

_-Para la otra deberías de avisar que estas aquí-siguió refunfuñando la chica terminando de vendar el dedo _

_Shun se quedó callado observando como ella daba fin a su tarea pero antes de que cantara victoria una rebelde gota roja resbalo y cayó directo en el escote de la chica _

_El moreno no pudo evitar voltear y darse cuenta de tal vestimenta que Alice tenia _

_Su camiseta entre abierta dejaba ver a la perfección su bracear y no pudo evitar el sonrojo al notar que tampoco tenia pantalones_

_Alice que también se había percatado de la situación se había quedado callada y el doble de sonrojada de lo que el chico se encontraba _

_Volteo a verlo directo a los ojos encontrándose con una mirada profunda y misteriosa, Alice abrió la boca pensando en que decir. Pero el chico no permitió que digiera nada al haber sellado sus labios con los de ella _

_Shun abrió los ojos entre el beso al sentir que era correspondido y decidió profundizarlo introduciendo su legua y al ver que la chica quería separarse este mordió el labio inferior provocando que ella soltara un suspiro dando continuidad al beso _

_Simplemente se separaron por falta de aire por ninguna otra razón, sus miradas chocaron la una con la otra y ambas decían lo mismo _

_La volvió a besar pero esta vez con más pasión y lujuria, la levanto y la apoyo en el tocador a un lado del lava manos _

_Alice metió sus manos en la cabellera negra atrayendo al muchacho para que no dejara de besarla. Las manos masculinas subieron a acariciar las piernas de arriba a bajo y después se deshizo por completo de la camiseta de la chica _

_Alice deslizo sus manos desde el abdomen hasta el pecho del chico subiendo lentamente la playera que el traía puesta_

_Volvieron a besarse y ella bajo las manos iniciando a desabotonar el pantalón de mezclilla que ahora le estorbaba a ambos y el termino quitándoselo casi a pataleos _

_Los labios de el pasaron al cuello de la chica bajando lentamente con pequeñas mordidas. Alice tiro la cabeza hacia tras disfrutando del contacto el chico fue descendiendo y de un tiro la despojo de aquel amarrillo bracear_

_Ella se quedo quieta comenzando a soltar suspiros y jadeos que el chico le provocaba cada vez que sentía los labios del joven sobre sus senos _

_-Ah, Shun-gimo sin darse cuenta _

_Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho al haber escuchado su nombre de tal forma_

_-Ah…espera-lo detuvo cuando sintió una mano del chico muy cerca de su entrepierna _

_El chico la ignoro por completo y siguió acariciando sus piernas hasta pasar uno de sus dedos por encima de la tela de la braga_

_-Ah…-gimió y se incorporo un poco necesitaba taparse la boca con algo así que busco los labios del chico para fundirse en un beso _

_Alice bajo en un pequeño camino de besos por el cuello del chico mientras tanto el ya había situado dos dedos dentro de la intimidad de la chica _

_-Agh…-escucho gruñir al muchacho cuando le había mordido con fuerza el hombro _

_Shun se separó de ella un momento para poder quitarse el bóxer y de paso deshacerse de la braga de ella _

_-Toma…-escucho decir a la chica quien le extendía su mano para entregarle un condón, que improvisadamente lo había sacado de uno de los cajones del mismo tocador _

_El chico no perdió tiempo y con rapidez lo abrió para poder colocárselo _

_La beso con pasión y a la vez con ternura al mismo tiempo en el que comenzó a penetrarla _

_-Ah-soplo a un lado del oído del chico y rodeo la cadera de el con una de sus piernas _

_El muchacho inicio aumentar la velocidad y escucho como el tocador golpeaba contra la pared cada vez que el embestía provocando un sonido excitante_

_-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-las piernas de la chica ya lo tenían completamente rodeado-¡Shun! _

_El espejo que tenia Alice a sus espaldas se había empañado hasta no poder verse casi nada. Las uñas las había enterado en la mesa del tocador al sentir cada penetración y más suspiros inundaron la habitación_

….

Termino por hundirse más en el agua después de haber recordado aquel día. Después de que ambos habían terminado no se pronuncio palabra alguna ni si quieran se miraron, sencillamente ella se había parado y había tomado su ropa para después salir del departamento

Dan la había llamado innumerables veces esa tarde y no había contestado las primeras ocho veces en las que sonó su celular no fue hasta que escucho la novena vez que empezó a sonar de nuevo y decidió contestar

El pretexto había sido que su abuelo le había llamado por equis emergencia y tubo que salir de inmediato y no le había dado tiempo de contestar el teléfono

Se odiaba, desde aquel entonces le costaba trabajo –mucho- para poder mirar a Dan a la cara, el no se la merecía. Se suponía que iba a olvidar todo lo que paso por que ella ** amaba** a su novio entonces se había prometido a ella misma que nunca iba a volver a hacer algo como lo que había pasado con shun

Hasta había hablado con Shun y supuestamente le había dejado bien claro las cosas. Ambos habían terminado en que lo que habían echo estaba mal y no era correcto y ella podía ver la culpa en el rostro de también

Y una vez mas se odiaba, se odiaba por que sabia que esas palabras habían sido una total mentira por parte de los dos y que les había valido un tremendo cacahuate cuando volvieron a verse una vez mas y habían terminado teniendo sexo una vez mas

Por dios que le había pasado en que se había convertido. Se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de sus manos al sentir nuevamente las lagrimar correr por su rostro, se sumergió aun más dentro de la tina dejando que las lágrimas se mesclaran con el ahora agua fría

Entonces se pregunto si alguna vez había amado a su novio –por que seguía siendo su novio-. Duro un poco mas de un año su relación con Dan debió de haber sentido algo mas que cariño ¿no?

Si tal vez si lo amaba o llego a amarlo pero Shun se encargó en destruir todo lo que ella sentía por Dan en una sola tarde

Sintió el agua por debajo de sus ojos, saco una de sus manos tomo las pastillas para dormir que tenia a un lado de la tina y leyó cuidadosamente la etiqueta

…._No abusar del consumo de este producto_….Estaba escrito en letras visiblemente rojas. Bajo nuevamente la mano buscando con el tacto un vaso con agua que había llevado y cuando al fin lo encontró destapo el frasco de pastillas

Dan no se lo merecía no merecía nada de lo que le había hecho y aunque Alice ya había aceptado que a quien ama era a Shun precisamente por eso no lo podía poner a elegir entre una amistad de toda la vida a un simple amor

Tomo todas las pastillas que pudo de un solo bocado y se las paso rápidamente con el agua, cerro los ojos mientras lentamente sentía como se quedaba profundamente dormida. Así ya no podía lastimar a nadie

….

-_Shun-lo llamo suavemente-Esto está mal ¿y lo sabes cierto?_

_-Si lo se-dijo con culpa_

_-Y sin embargo-continuo ella-Quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo_

_La chica deslizo su mano por el rostro del pelinegro tomándolo con delicadeza y choco su frente con la de el _

_-Quédate… _

_…._

La puerta fue abierta entre golpes y patadas provocando un fuerte ruido en todo el edificio. La habían llamado al celular miles de veces, habían tratado de contactarla y en más de un intento había fallado

Y como resultado los dos chicos habían salido a buscarla perdiendo todo el maldito día y sin exito, hasta llegar a su departamento. Llamaron a la puerta conteniendo la calma y al ver que no obtenían respuesta la desesperación se apodero de ambos haciéndolos tirar la puerta a la fuerza

-¡Alice!- grito un chico esperando respuesta

-Debe de estar aquí-comento el otro muchacho caminando al fondo del departamento

-Revisa su habitación-le ordeno con vos grave-Yo buscare por aquí

El castaño solo asintió y no dejo que se perdiera mas tiempo haciendo lo que le habían ordenado. Entro a la recamara esperanzado de encontrarla pero lo único que vio fue que estaba vacía y con un gran desorden, todo estaba tirado, la cama distendida, espejo del tocador estrellado y accesorios esparcidos por todo el suelo. Se adentro más y vio claramente que aun lado de la cama, en esa pequeña mesa dos frascos anaranjados en los que pudo leer claramente que decía…._somníferos…_

-¡Dan la encontré!-escucho el fuerte grito de Shun que si no se equivocaba provenía desde el baño

_Por favor no…._pidió para que no haya ocurrido lo que el pensaba

-Esta helada-hablo Shun quien sin importarle se había metido a la tina cuidando de no lastimar a la chica-No despierta

Dan se acerco pudiendo ver mejor aunque en lo personal hubiera preferido no hacerlo. La chica esta inconsciente el agua de la tina estaba helada y aun lado de Alice flotaban pastillas junto con un bote anaranjado

-Alice…-llamo Shun colocándose encima de ella haciendo que el agua rebasara el límite de la tina y resbalara hasta el suelo-Alice-llamo con más fuerza

El chico tomo en rostro de ella entre sus manos, miro sus grandes ojeras y el pálido color de su piel

-Alice despierta-intento agitarla pero tampoco funciono-¡Alice!

-Shun…-trato de llamarlo Dan

-¡NO!...-grito de inmediato el pelinegro leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo-Ayúdame a sacarla

Dan se apresuro y tomo a la chica de los brazos mientras Shun la levantaba de las piernas y salía junto con ella del agua

-Alice por favor despierta-le pidió en un grito-¡Por favor!

El moreno cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar que lo estaban invadiendo y en un reflejo choco su frente n la de ella

-Abre los ojos-rogo casi en un susurro y una lágrima escurrió de su ojo derecho hasta su mejilla

Dan quien estaba en las misma condiciones que su amigo dejo escapar las lagrimas y se quedo viendo todo sin perder detalle. Siempre le había costado trabajo ver a la gente llorar pero en esta ocasión se trataba de su mejor amigo que al igual que el lloraba por la chica que ambos amaban

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando los sollozos que comenzaron a ser cada vez mas frecuente y fuertes y los ojos de Alice permanecían cerrados

_…continuara…_

….

_Hola, hola estoy de vuelta si, si lo se, hace mucho que no me daba una vuelta por aquí pero eh estado ocupada ustedes entienden y para compensarles atrasos de actualizaciones les dejo esta pequeña historia _

_Les prometo que are lo que pueda para seguir continuando las demás pero no les aseguro nada _

_Bien que les pareció este capitulo espero les haya gustado no saben el trabajo que me costo y la forma en la que llego mi inspiración fue um casi natural, como sea espero sus comentarios opiniones y mas y no se apuren esta historia continuara _

_Y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	2. Recuerdos

Hola queridos lectores ¿Cómo han estado?...si ya se que me demore un poco pero aquí esta la segunda parte y como podrán darse cuenta por el titulo en este capitulo se revivirán los recuerdos que acontecieron desde el momento en el que Alice y Shun comenzaron a salir a escondidas…solo será un recuento del como sucedieron las cosas espero y les guste disfrútenlo

Capitulo 2 Recuerdos

…

_Había comenzado a llover hace menos de dos horas y no había cesado. El día no fue del todo agradable esa mañana había discutido con su novia y hasta entonces era la hora en la que no sabia nada de ella _

_Era frustrante pensó; Es decir según el no cometió nada malo no entendía por que Alice se enojo de esa manera. Lo único que hizo fue besarla, como siempre lo hacia, no fue nada del otro mundo ¿Entonces cual era el problema?_

_¡Suficiente!, no podía concentrarse, ya hablaría con ella mañana, ahora lo único que quería era darse una ducha e irse a dormir, se levanto de su asiento y bufo fuertemente al escuchar el timbre sonar _

_¿Quién seria? Estaba cayendo un aguacero por dios ¿Quién iría a visitarlo, con ese clima? _

_-¿Puedo pasar?...-pregunto tímidamente aun sin dar un paso hacia dentro _

_-Alice…-murmullo el sorprendido de ver a la chica ahí en ese momento a esas alturas aun después de que habían discutido-Claro, adelante _

_El chico se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar, seguidamente cerrando la puerta _

_-¿Quieres algo?, ¿Un café?, ¿Un te?-ofreció_

_-No, gracias-le sonrió-En realidad, solo vine a disculparme, no me gusta estar peleada contigo _

_-No entiendo por que te molestaste tanto-comento el sentándose a un lado de ella sobre el sofá color hueso que adornaba la sala _

_-Lo lamento- se disculpo enseguida-Yo solo…perdóname Dan _

_La chica lo miro fijamente esperando a que este contestara. Alice se inclino hacia el de manera lenta sellando cuidadosamente sus labios con los del castaño. Dan correspondió casi por alto reflejo. Sintió como ella se separara pero en cuestión de segundos le robo otro beso y continuo con otro y otro, hasta que al fin el chico abrió la coca y profundizo ese ultimo que ella le había dado _

_El beso comenzó a agarrar ritmo y más profundidad. Dan la tomo con fuerza de la nuca e hizo el beso mas prolongado_

_Alice tomo territorio y se coloco sobre Dan, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del castaño, comenzó a besarlo con mas pasión y lujuria correspondido de la misma manera por parte del joven_

_La chica se deshizo de su misma chamarra sintiendo las manos de el sobre su cadera, se separaron del beso solo para que Dan pudiera quitarle su camiseta a Alice y dejarla con su hermoso bracear color café _

_La chica volvió a devorar sus labios y sintió los dedos masculinos resbalar por su vientre. Ella arqueo la espalda y tiro su cabeza hacia tras iniciando a sentir los besos de Dan por todo su cuello, cerro los ojos al contacto, disfrutando de cada uno de los besos y caricias que el le daba_

_Soltó un suspiro, abriendo sus ojos y en vez de encontrarse con una mirada rojiza en ese caso fueron ojos chocolate los que estaban en su lugar y no se sorprendió por que sabía que en vez de Dan, el que estaba en su mente en ese momento era…._

_Y comenzó a llorar, porque, porque se sentía una completa basura al hacerle eso a una persona que sabiendo de sobra la amaba. Y lloro, lloro como niña pequeña recién regañada _

_Se aparto de Dan, tapándose los ojos con sus manos, empezando a llorara mas fuerte. El castaño la miro extrañado ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?_

_-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname por favor-susurro ella entre el llanto-Es que yo simplemente no…Perdóname si _

_-Alice…-pronuncio lento y comprendió que no era momento de preguntas. En un dulce y delicado abrazo la envolvió, dejándola llorar todo lo que ella quisiera. Ella se sorprendió no esperaba tal reacción por parte de el y cosa que la hizo sentirse mas culpable y sin poder evitarlo lloro aun mas fuerte _

…

Desde que había ocurrido su "encuentro" con Shun, los besos de Dan se habían convertido en ceniza, sus caricias pareciese que no le afectaban en nada y al pasar tiempo con el ya no era lo mismo

Cada vez que el castaño se le acercaba, ella inventaba cualquier escusa para escaparse y evitarlo. Desde entonces no permitía que Dan la besara al menos no un beso real y después le ponía cualquier "pero" que se le ocurría para no pasar el día entero con el

Tanto habían aumentado sus mentiras que necesito la ayuda de un cómplice….

….

_El timbre de su celular sonó anunciando una llamada entrante. Estiro el brazo alcanzando su celular y sin dejar de poner atención al televisor contesto _

_-¿Hola?_

_-Keith-escucho la voz de Alice del otro lado de la línea-Necesito que le digas a Dan que me quedare esta noche contigo _

_-¿Qué?, Alice claro que no- se negó el bajando el volumen del televisor _

_-Vamos Keith necesito que me ayudes-pidió ella en tono suplicante _

_-No, seguramente te iras a ver con Kazami ¿o me equivoco?-regaño con seriedad, moviéndose inquieto sobre el sofá _

_Hacia tiempo que el rubio ya estaba enterado de que su mejor amiga salía con el moreno a espaldas de su novio. Ella misma se lo había comentado y a pesar que ese mismo día tuvieron una discusión al chico le pareció que lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era a alguien de apoyo _

_Aunque Keith no estaba en total acuerdo se quedo callado por el simple hecho de que Alice se lo había pedido o más bien dicho suplicado _

_-Solo por esta noche-Keith soltó un largo suspiro ante la respuesta de su amiga _

_-Alice-llamo cambiando su tono a uno completamente serio-¿Cuándo se lo dirás? _

_El silencio se hizo eterno por el otro lado del teléfono la chica sabia perfecto a que se refería y a quien se refería_

_-Yo…-pronuncio al fin manteniéndose en suspenso-Buscare el momento adecuado_

_-¿Aun lo amas?-pregunto de repente el rubio con la voz firme _

_-Tu sabes perfectamente la respuesta-contesto rápidamente ella-Keith tengo que irme, gracias por seguir siendo mi mejor amigo-la chica colgó después de eso _

_El muchacho soltó otro suspiro, despegándose el celular de su oído. Ella tenia razón el mas que nadie sabia que la respuesta era no solo quería estar seguro de que su amiga no respondiera una estupidez _

_Volvió a tomar su celular y marco un nuevo numero _

_-Hola ¿Dan?-saludo Keith tratando de mantener la serenidad _

_-Keith, hola ¿Cómo estas que necesitas?-hablo amable el castaño _

_-Nada, en realidad solo llamaba para informarte que Alice se quedara a dormir conmigo…._

_En fin de cuentas era su mejor amigo ¿no?_

…_._

Mientras mas días pasaban mas se daba cuenta de que sus escusas eran mas estúpidas, que sus pretextos se estaban acabando y que sus mentiras aumentaban considerablemente tanto las de ella como las de el moreno

Tenían que fingir cuando estaban todos presentes, tenían que actuar casi como si no se conocieran pero a medida en que seguían saliendo a escondidas era mas difícil mantenerlo en secreto. Shun lograba poner nerviosa a Alice de manera sorprendente y ella trataba de asimilar que todo estaba bien pero siempre hubo algo que ella casi nunca podía controlar….los celos

….

_Era el cumpleaños numero diecisiete de Mira todos estaban en el departamento de los hermanos Clay festejando dicha ocasión, aunque en ambiente no pasaban mas de veinte personas la atmosfera era un poco ruidosa y mas que nada incomoda _

_En una esquina Alice trataba de mantener la calma escondiéndose bajo el baso de ponche que no dejaba de servirse y rellenar una y otra vez _

_-Alice ¿estas escuchando?_

_La chica apenas volteo instantáneamente escuchando por suerte la voz de Dan _

_-Ah, si…-articulo volteando de reojo _

_A unos cuantos metros podía ver a Shun conversando y riendo con alguien más. El joven pelinegro había asistido lamentablemente acompañado por una chica _

_Desde cuando el y __**esa**__ se conocían, desde cuando eran amigos, maldita sea desde cuando se estaban viendo _

_La chica era nada mas y nada menos que Fabia Sheen era compañera en el mismo instituto que ellos pero jamás la había visto hablar con el y de la noche a la mañana resulta que son amigos y la lleva a la fiesta _

_La chica era linda, si lo aceptaba y no solo eso, Fabia tenía buen cuerpo, era lista y divertida, Shun tenía motivos de sobra para salir con ella_

_Alice aguanto y suspiro pesadamente la rabia que la estaba invadiendo en ese momento, no podía dejar de verlos como reían y se divertían. Apretó con fuerza el vaso que tenia en la mano derecha y casi explota cuando Shun volteo a verla de manera divertida _

_Se dio media vuelta ofendida pero sobre todo molesta _

_Como se atreve…pensó y comenzó a caminar dirección al baño ya no aguantaba más. Dan se quedo callado no entendía la actitud de su novia se veía molesta desde que habían llegado a la fiesta y no pronunciaba palabra _

_-Ese…-contuvo las ganas de insultarlo aunque la verdad quería hacerlo, coloco unos mechones de tras de su oreja y abrió la llave del lavamanos para poder refrescarse un poco lavándose la cara_

_Quería irse ya no podía aguantar un segundo mas en ese lugar estaba molesta mas que molesta estaba enfadada _

_Salió del baño ahogando un grito desesperado, cuanto mas podía lidiar con eso _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto de manera grosera a encontrase con el pelinegro_

_Este sonrió de lado en forma de reto, se acerco a ella rápidamente y con brusquedad volvió a meterla al baño pero esta vez junto con el _

_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-se quejo ella_

_-¿Qué pasa?, no me digas que estas enojada-hablo el casi indiferente tapando la puerta para que ella no pudiera escapar _

_-No es cosa que te interese-le contesto de manera muy cortante_

_-Estas celosa-sentencio el empezando a acercarse mas a ella-No se compara ni un poco a lo que yo siento cuando estas con Dan _

_Alice permaneció callada en ese momento lo tenia demasiado cerca y noto ese extraño brillo en sus ojos que solo ella conocía_

_-Shun…-dijo ella en manera de advertencia _

_-No tienes idea…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besarla _

_El mismo se encargo de hacerlo a su manera besándola profundamente y no perdió tiempo para introducir su lengua y al mismo tiempo arrinconarla entre el y el lavamanos como la primera vez _

_El bajo improvisadamente por el cuello y ella se dejo llevar tirando su cabeza hacia atrás _

_-¿Alice?-escucharon ambos del otro lado de la puerta claro que a diferencia de el, ella si se alarmo _

_-Ah, Mira-pronuncio Alice con dificultad gracias a que el moreno no se había molestado en dejar de besar su cuello _

_-¿Qué ocurre, todo esta bien? Has estado mucho tiempo ahí dentro-hablo la cumpleañera un poco preocupada_

_-Estoy bien Mira-dijo aguantando los suspiros por mas que ella lo pedía el chico no se detenía_

_-¿Estas segura?-insistió su amiga_

_-Ah, si-contesto vergonzosamente cuando se escapo un gemido _

_Shun rio divertido ante lo que estaba pasando y decido hacerlo aun mas divertido metiendo sus manos bajo la ropa de la chica _

_-Ah, si Mira estoy bien Ah, salgo en cinco minutos -dijo en pausas y suspiros pues la mano del moreno estaba deslizándose por el centro de sus piernas_

_-De acuerdo-suspiro Mira resignada _

_Cuando estuvo segura de que la chica al fin se había ido se incorporo y fulmino con la mirada al moreno _

_-¿Estas loco? Nos pudieron a ver descubierto_

_-Eso es lo que lo hizo aun mas excitante-fue su única respuesta del pelinegro antes de volver a besarla y ella le correspondiera_

_Y pasaron más de cinco minutos para que ella saliera del baño aquella tarde…._

…_.._

Después de mes y medio que había empezado todo ya había aprendido a llevar una rutina. Durante las mañanas llegaba a hablar con Dan aunque solo por poco tiempo y lo que restaba del día inventaba cualquier pretexto para verse con Shun

Todo estaba tomando su curso aunque no fuera el correcto. Con el paso del tiempo Alice era más callada y reservada, se había convertido en una persona distraída y distante. Keith lo notaba, Mira también lo noto pero sobre todo el que mas se percato de eso fue Dan

La chica muchas veces se encontraba como en otro mundo como si estuviese en trance y pronto todo empeoro

…

_Estaban a veinte minutos de que el reloj marcara las cinco de la tarde. Al llegar a su departamento lo primero que noto fue el foco de su contestadora encendido, dejo su bolso sobre la mesa y presiono el botón "escuchar" _

_-Eres mas lista de lo que pensé, espero que tu estúpido novio siga pensando lo mismo cuando se entere que lo has estado engañando con su mejor amigo todo este tiempo. Al menos que lleguemos a un acuerdo; Hoy a las cinco de la tarde en la cafetería del centro comercial….piénsalo dos veces _

_Esa voz, esa maldita voz tenia que atormentarla ahora, porque, porque el afán de joderle la vida _

_Trago grueso un sollozo, no iba a ponerse a llorar, no era el momento, se quito los cabellos que tenia en el rostro y volvió a tomar su bolso para después salir nuevamente de su departamento _

_Llego diez minutos pasados de las cinco, el lugar estaba repleto de gente y eso la ponía aun mas alterada _

_-Creí que no vendrías, tú siempre fuiste muy puntual-saludo la misma voz de aquel mensaje _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Fabia?-dijo Alice con un poco de temblor al hablar _

_-Creí a vértelo dejado claro en el mensaje-pronuncio ella un poco divertida-Quiero llegar a un trato _

_La chica de ojos verdes, tomo su taza y se la llevo a la boca para darle un sorbo, después volteo y con una típica señal con su mano llamo la atención de la mesera para indicarle que quería más café _

_-Voy a ser clara-comenzó Fabia al momento en que la mesera les llenaba a ambas la taza de café-Eres una chica lista Alice, si no fuera a si, no hubieras mantenido tanto tiempo una relación a escondidas de tu novio-se rio-Es por eso que creo podemos llegar a un acuerdo _

_-No intentes chantajearme-Hablo Alice con la voz quebrada y los ojos rojos _

_-No estas en posición de negarte o reusarte, como dije eres una chica lista y si fuera tu aceptaría el trato _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-sollozo al fin la chica de cabello naranja aguantando las lágrimas _

_-Oh, ya vas aprendiendo-sonrió-Fabia juntando sus manos- Lo que quiero es obvio, quiero que dejes a Shun _

_Alice parpadeo y se limpio las primeras lágrimas que le provocaban ver de manera borrosa _

_-Velo por este lado, tu en este momento solo lo diviertes, el esta encaprichado contigo, si en verdad te quisiera no te hubiera metido en este problema, piénsalo y piénsalo también por tu novio que no se merece nada de lo que le has hecho _

_-Yo quiero a Shun-murmuro Alice sin aguantar más sus emociones_

_-Pero el a ti no no-Fabia apretó los dientes-Y si tanto lo quieres por que no has terminado con tu novio_

_-…-Alice se quedo sin palabra _

_-Déjate de tonterías niñita, solo eres de esas personas que les gusta jugar con los demás, que no sabe que es lo que quiere, mírate, mírate en un espejo te convertiste en una zorra de la noche a la mañana y te volviste una pu…_

_El silencio se apodero de todo el lugar, todos callaron al escuchar el fuerte ruido que provoco el impacto de una abofeteada_

_-Como te atreves-espeto Fabia completamente enfadada llevando su mano a su roja mejilla-¡Como te atreves!-grito _

_Alice se paro bruscamente de su asiento derramando el café sobre la mesa _

_Se quedo unos segundos observando a Fabia no sabiendo que hacer, simplemente volvió a tomar sus cosas y salió del lugar seguida por la mirada de todos los que estaban ahí _

…_.._

Ya no quedaba nada ya era estúpido pensar en que aria después, si Dan se enteraba que mas daba. Le había echo daño y había cargado con la culpa desde el primer beso que paso con Shun

Seria mejor idea dejar las cosas así, acabar con el sufrimiento, la culpa y las mentiras era el momento de aclarar todo

…

_-Dan-lo llamo con seriedad _

_-Shun, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto dándole la espalda _

_-Tengo que decirte algo-continúo con la voz aun más grave _

_-Puede ser en otro momento ahora tengo que salir-le aviso el tomando las llaves de la mesa _

_Dan camino en dirección a la puerta, el pelinegro apretó fuerte los puños dejando escapar un ligero suspiro _

_-Dormí con Alice-soltó rápido y directamente justo antes de que Dan atravesara la puerta _

_El castaño se quedo quieto ni siquiera le dio la cara o pronuncio palabra _

_-No se como pero paso-agrego el moreno-Escucha yo lo siento si, trate de detenerme, de poner un alto pero se me fue de las manos, me enamore _

_El silencio se hizo entorno y muy muy denso y sofocante _

_-¿Desde cuando?-pronuncio entre dientes que apenas pudo entenderse-¿¡Desde cuando!?-grito fuertemente totalmente enojado _

_-Tal vez más de un mes-contesto rápido como si ya hubiera memorizado pregunta y respuestas _

_-¡Y hasta ahora tienes las putas agallas para venir a decírmelo!-volteo sorprendiendo a Shun dándole un empujón hacia la pared-Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste ¡Tienes una puta idea de lo que hiciste! _

_Dan lo sujeto de la camisa y lo aventó azotándolo contra la pared manteniendo fuerte el agarre _

_-Si, si la tengo, me enamore de la novia de mi mejor amigo, me enamore como un imbécil _

_-Si, si en eso estoy de acuerdo eres un imbécil, te metiste con la mujer equivocada,.. De todas las mujeres en el planeta por que ella ¡porque! _

_El pelinegro bajo la mirada, después de haber recibido otro par de azotes contra la pared y siguió como si no los hubiera sentido _

_-Y ella…¿Ella te quiere a ti?-los ojos chocolate chocaron con los rojizos _

_-Podría apostar que si_

_Los ojos brillosos y llenos de furia del castaño fueron apagándose al mismo tiempo en el que aflojaba el agarre que tenia con la camisa de Shun hasta soltarlo por completo_

_-Parece que al final de todo perdí-dijo con tono de tristeza-Si ella te quiere a ti yo no puedo hacer nada _

_-Dan…-trato de hablar el pelinegro_

_-No, no digas nada el que sale sobrando aquí soy yo-¡Dios soy un idiota! Claro, claro ahora entiendo por eso se alejaba de mi era por eso que ya no quería conmigo…Como no me di cuenta antes….Ah, que estúpido fui _

_El castaño camino hasta la mesa de centro y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico, marcando un número _

_-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Shun _

_-Quiero hablar con ella-contesto seco-No me contesta-informo volviendo a marcar el numero _

_-Debe de estar en su apartamento_

_-Pues no contesta-volvo a repetir _

_-Llama a su celular _

_-Es lo que estoy haciendo-contesto de mala manera-Tampoco contesta-comunico después de otros segundos_

_El pelinegro saco su móvil y de igual manera marco otro número _

_-Keith, hola, ¿Esta contigo Alice?-hablo rápido el moreno no quería perder tiempo-De acuerdo gracias-y colgó _

_-¿Qué paso?-cuestiono impaciente Dan _

_-No sabe nada de ella, dijo que trataría de contactarla-le resumió-Dan-llamo en un tono de advertencia y un poco de preocupación _

_-Lo se…-contesto con el mismo tono-Algo anda mal _

_Esa tarde la perdieron en llamadas y mensajes que no eran contestados, ambos jóvenes tenían un mal presentimiento y decidieron no perder más tiempo para salir a buscarla _

_No tendrían idea de lo que sucedería después…_

…_.._

Santo cielo…muchas gracias por los que esperaron este capitulo y ahora lo leyeron sin importar lo largo que fue, nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza pero espero y comprenda

Bien espero les haya gustado y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos

10


	3. Stay

Damas y caballeros –si es que hay alguno- Tengo el honor de presentarles el ultimo capitulo de esto que fue llamado "Stay" a sido un placer brindarles mi tiempo y dedicación me gusta mucho escribir y lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes –aunque a veces no termine alguna historias- Pero ese no es el punto ahorita…disfrútenlo y si quieren acompáñenlo con un café o lo que gusten

Espero y les guste….

Comenzamos…

Observo la portada de aquel libro prestándole demasiada atención sin perder detalle, entonces sin darse cuenta sonrió…

….

Despertó o al menos trato de abrir los ojos, le pesaban demasiado y hasta el más diminuto rayo de luz le molestaba

Miro lo mejor que pudo a su alrededor, entre borroso y brillante, el solo esfuerzo de hacerlo la mareaba, volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y entre sus cabellos naranjas que tapaban sus ojos pudo divisar mechones rubios

-Kei…Keith-pronuncio con volumen bajo

El hombre estaba dormido y era más que obvio que aquel chico no había escuchado

-Keith-llamo esta vez con mas fuerza-Keith-volvió a repetir notando lo seca que estaba su garganta

Era inútil suspiro resignada, se quito las pesadas cobijas de encima, al destaparse se dio cuenta que solo vestía con un camisón que en ocasiones usaba para dormir

Se incorporo apenas pudiendo sentir que sus pies rozaban con el frio suelo. Se sentía tan débil y pesada que dudaba si podría mantenerse en pie

Se apoyo en colchón usándolo como impulso al levantarse. Al segundo en el que se levanto cayo al directo al suelo, sus piernas habían flaqueado a la menor oportunidad

-¡Alice!-dijo alarmado el muchacho que evidentemente acababa de despertar; Al menos el golpe había servido de algo-¿Pero que haces?

El chico la levanto colocándose uno de los brazos de ella por arriba de sus hombros y llevándola de nuevo hasta la cama

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto un poco preocupado

-Que… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-contesto omitiendo la primera pregunta

-Nos sacaste un buen susto, un gran susto ¿en que estabas pensando?

Alice arrugo la frente apenas recordando la estupidez que había cometido, lo que le hacia pensar…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto interesada

-Después de que tomaste esas malditas pastillas, Dan y Shun llegaron a tu departamento, te encontraron en la tina de tu baño, te sacaron y Shun te dio respiración boca a boca, después de varios segundos reaccionaste, comenzaste a toser agua y entre ella volviste algunas pastillas que tomaste…-explico en resumen-Un doctor te reviso dijo que estabas fuera de peligro

-Entonces… ¿Ellos?-trato de articular la chica

-Están en la sala, están preocupado-informo

-¿Dan, también esta aquí?-cuestiono una vez mas

-Desde anoche, ambos se quedaron a dormir y a esta hora dudo que ya hayan despertado

La chica volteo para ver la hora, eran las siete de la mañana

-Se durmieron bastante tarde anoche, los tres nos quedamos esperando a que despertaras –siguió comunicando el muchacho-Me alegra que estés bien, me tenias muy preocupado

-Keith…-nombro la chica antes de sentir un fuerte abrazo-Perdóname…

El rubio la apretó con más fuerza, al menos su amiga volvía a ser como antes

–Te perdono…-fue lo ultimo que dijo para después separarse de ella poco a poco-Alice…

La siguiente frase desapareció al momento en el que el ruido de la puerta abrirse los interrumpió, los chicos se quedaron quietos esperando a ver de quien se trataba

Alice se encogió en su lugar al tener contacto directo con unos ojos color rojizo que no dejaban de verla

-Despertaste…

-Dan-hablo Keith iniciando a sentir la tención

-Keith, nos darías un segundo-pidió tanto amable como frio en voz neutra

-Ah, claro-el mayor de los Clay volteo de reojo mirando a Alice, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa torcida antes de salir de la habitación

El aire pesaba tanto que si antes le costaba hablar ahora le sentía el doble, era como si se encontrara enterrada hasta el cuello

-Dan…yo-tartamudeo, no esperando menos

-Lo se-corto distancia tomando asiento sobre la cama-Ya lo se todo, Shun me lo conto, el mismo me dijo como pasaron las cosas

La joven no hacia más que evitar el contacto de la vista se sentía tan avergonzada y tan poca cosa

-Sabes cuando me entere, tenia unas ganas impresionantes de ahorcarlo, hasta matarlo

La chica guardo silencio de todas formas Dan no esperaba a que hablara

-Pero cuando te vi intoxicada por todas esa pastillas, no pude aguantarlo y supe que algo como eso, jamás lo podría soportar…Te amo Alice Gehabich

Eso ultimo provoco que la chica lo mirara, tal vez por un fugas segundo y Dan supo que no podía contenerse mas

Fue directo a sus labios y la beso, la beso como nunca la había besado antes, la tomo con brusquedad de la nuca, sintiendo como ella correspondía, pero no conforme busco mas contacto con aquella fina boca

La mordió, jamás en la vida le había hecho daño ni siquiera de ese tipo

Alice soltó un ligero grito, abriendo por completo la boca al igual que los ojos de la impresión

Ni en un millón de años imagino a Dan de esa forma y actitud. El Dan que conocía hubiera pedido mil veces permiso para tocarla pero ahora le había robado un beso sin el menor cuidado valiéndole por completo que había o pudo haberla lastimado

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron aun mas al sentir la lengua del muchacho dentro de su boca, haciéndola estremecer, comprobando una vez mas que tal acto no era propio del castaño

Cuando se dio cuenta sabia que ya se estaba quedando sin aire pero el ritmo del muchacho no parecía desistir

Hasta acabo de unos segundos aflojo el agarre al igual que el prolongado beso, se separo de ella solo unos centímetros y coloco su frente sobre la de la chica

-Te amo-repitió-Te amo tanto, que si por mi fuera te haría el amor en este instante-el castaño cerro los ojos para poder continuar-Pero… jamás me lo perdonaría

Alice cerro los ojos, no entendía porque pero la habían invadido grandes ganas de llorar

-Interponerme entre mi mejor amigo y tu-Dan negó con la cabeza-Ese no soy yo

Y como era de esperarse ella comenzó a llorar permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. El muchacho se separo de ella no aguantaba verla así

-Una cosa mas-continuo el chico con voz seria-Me iré de la ciudad, me voy a Kyoto, voy a regresarte todas tus cosas y necesito que me des la copia de la llave del apartamento

El chico pareció contenerse, a el también le estaba afectando la situación, solo trataba de no mirarla o en ese caso, no soportaría ni un segundo mas y al igual que ella comenzaría a llorar

-Si fuera otro el caso, te pediría que vinieras conmigo-dijo sin pensar-Y comenzar de cero

Alice sollozo con culpa ¿por que las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?

-Lo lamento Dan…-termino ella dejando libres una y cada una de sus lagrimas

-Lo se…-pronuncio el resignado y por otra parte un poco aliviado-Lo se

Dan camino hasta la puerta saliendo en paso tranquilo, fue sin duda una charla difícil, pero ya todo llego a su fin

Cruzo una mirada vacía al encontrarse con el pelinegro en el pasillo

Shun había permanecido ahí en silencio, había escuchado toda la conversación de Alice con Dan y había permanecido quieto y callado

Cuando vio al castaño salir solo le dedico una mirada, una de despedida

Alice salió tras unos segundos, camino lento y con lágrimas en los ojos. Llego hasta donde estaba el moreno, permaneció junto a el sin decir nada y Shun pudo entenderla por completo

La jalo hasta el y beso su frente con cariño, la apego a su pecho permitiéndole llorar todo lo que ella quisiera al mismo tiempo en que escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse…Dan se había ido

-¿Shun?-llamo Alice después de unos segundos de silencio

-Hmp…-fue lo último que dijo dándole a entender que la escuchaba sin dejar un momento de abrazarla

-Quiero hablar contigo…

…

Seis años después…

El clima era un poco frio aunque no lo suficiente para extrañar el calor. Tenía conmigo una bufanda colorida, siempre preferí los colores claros. Mis botas eran perfectas para esa temporada del año, mi abrigo me cubría perfecto del aire que no dejaba de despeinarme, mi largo cabello rizado color anaranjado que había crecido solo un poco

Seguí caminando por las grandes calles de Tokio disfrutando del buen tiempo con todas esas personas a mí alrededor

Sonreí para mis adentros que bien se sentía esta liberta hacia tiempo que no gozaba de tal sensación

Me detuve en seco al pasar por enfrente de una tienda de libros, mire atenta por la vitrina y ahí estaba….un libro muy especial para mi

Me perdí en la que yo consideraba era una bella portada, dicha que era ilustrada con un divino dibujo

La imagen era de una chica que permanecía de espaldas con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados así que solo podías apreciar su largo y rizado cabello anaranjado, _como el mío,_ llevaba puesto un vestido blanco tan ligero como una sabana y tan simple como tal. Era un vestido corto que se ajustaba a su cintura y después caía libre hasta sus rodillas. Sus pies estaban descalzos en contacto total con la tierra de esa montaña o risco, donde de encontraba parada, mirando hacia el cielo donde lo pintaba un hechizante atardecer, repleto de nubes aborregadas de tono anaranjado manchadas por la cálida luz del sol que estaba por ocultarse

Sonreí con tristeza, melancolía y alegría. En la parte superior del libro podías leer con medianas letras el titulo del libro:

Stay… Y en la parte inferior derecho se encontraba escrito con letra cursiva: Autor Alice Gehabich

Y mi sonrisa creció aun más. Todo había pasado tan rápido los últimos seis años, después de la ultima vez que vi a Dan supe que era momento de cambiar algunas cosas así que entre a terapia, necesitaba ayuda profesional

Pase por muchos problemas mas mismos que tuvieron solución, después de un año me arme de valor y le mande un mensaje a Dan que para mi sorpresa contesto; Me conto que había conocido a alguien, una chica muy linda de cabello azul y extraños pero hermosos ojos verdes, al parecer su nombre era Runo Misaki, la había conocido en un restaurante ella era dueña y mesera del lugar y al poco tiempo se hicieron novios ahora vivían juntos

Yo por mi parte seguí con mi terapia y al entrar a la universidad comencé a estudiar literatura, al graduarme escribí mi primer libro, mi propia historia, todo lo que había vivido, fue mi gran fuente de inspiración para "Stay" como yo le había llamado que en español significaba "Quédate"

Había comprado un departamento más amplio y caro pero esta vez…

-Señorita-llamo mi atención una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-Podría firmar mi libro

Yo solté una risa baja y saque una pluma de mi bolso

-Claro-reí comenzando a escribir-¿A quien lo dedico?

El sonrió arrogante y divertido

-Kazami, Shun Kazami

-¿Shun Kazami ¿ ¿eh?...Aquí tiene-le entregue el libro tratando de contener la risa

-¿Le molestaría si le pido algo mas?-me pregunto siguiendo dirigiéndose a mi con el "usted"

-Que cos…-no me dejo terminar cuando comenzó a besarme con calidez y dulcera….Esta vez ya no estaba sola

Shun me había apoyado todo este tiempo, me ayudo a seguir con mi terapia y debo agradecerle por que fue el quien sugirió que estudiara literatura y como olvidar que fue uno de los causantes para que "Stay" existiera

-¿Shun?-lo nombre al separarnos del beso

-¿Si?...-contesto viéndome con atención

-¿Te quedaras esta noche conmigo?...

-Hmp… no lo se-menciono divertido a el le encetaba que se lo pidiera

.

.

.

.

-Quédate-

.

.

.

-…De acuerdo…-

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno así concluye esta historia no se que es lo que piensan pero por eso espero sus comentarios y opiniones, espero no haberlos decepcionado o que el final haya sido tan simple o esperaban que fuera una historia mas larga o lo que sea, todo será aceptado

Nos vemos hasta la próxima historia… claro si tienen internet


End file.
